


these arms (were made for holding you)

by theyeetomyhawhawhaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No Smut, Omega Louis, no beta we die like men, sorry this was very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeetomyhawhawhaw/pseuds/theyeetomyhawhawhaw
Summary: Harry comforts a hurt and scared Louis. Basically, a bunch of cuddling and cute moments; fluff.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	these arms (were made for holding you)

"Lou?"

Harry's voice was small, careful. He tiptoed his way to the closed cupboard on the far side of their room. The small sniffling noised he had heard coming from inside it just served to make his heart crumple more. He knocked softly. Once, twice. "Can I come in, Louis?"

"G-go away," the omega stuttered, his voice cracking. The burning, stinging smell of vanilla and cinnamon heightened, causing Harry to knock again. He was not going to leave; especially not when his omega needs him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Lou, let me help. Please?" He could hear the desperateness seeping into his voice.

No reply.

Harry took Louis' answer as a "yes". He gently pulled open the door, revealing the cozy nest Louis had spent months building. Blankets - both his and Louis' - filled the entire space, with fluffy pillows and stuffed toys littering the area. Louis was pressed against the corner, curled into a tight ball and clutching his favourite green turtle in his arms. The toy had been Harry's favourite (and it still is), given to Louis as a pledge - sort of like a promise ring - when they first started dating.

The omega whimpered, curling into himself more.

"Louis, hey, can I come over?" The alpha slowly crawled into the space. When no response came, Harry stretched an arm towards Louis, intending to pull the omega into his lap and kiss the living hell out of him. What the alpha didn't expect was for Louis to flinch away violently.

The burning smell intensified.

Harry grabbed the nearest item to him - a baby blue blanket - and scented it, making sure it absolutely _reeked_ of him before slowly placing it beside the shaking boy. Louis stared at it, lower lip trembling as he picked it up and pressed it close to his chest, nostrils flaring. "Louis, look at me, Sunshine." Harry said softly, waiting patiently for those drop-dead gorgeous blue eyes to lock with his.

Another second passed. The omega looked up, albeit hesitantly, automatically drawn to his mate's bright green eyes, now slightly dull. Harry opened his arms invitingly, not pushing; rather, merely reassuring Louis that he was there. The latter sniffled, tentatively crawling into the embrace, dropping the turtle and blanket. It didn't take long before Louis' shoulders were shaking and he was full-on sobbing again, pushing his nose against Harry's neck and trying to take in his scent as much as possible. The hot tears that fell against the alpha's skin gave him goosebumps and he did his best to ignore them, rubbing soothing circles onto the omega's back. The stinging scent slowly started to subside, unmasking Louis' ever-sweet smell. Harry held Louis close to him, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear.

Louis clung on to Harry for dear life, his hands frantically flying up to the back of the boy's neck and his biceps, clutching on to anything that would keep him in that uncomfortable-yet-warm position. "I-I'm sorry," the omega hiccupped, burrowing his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "I'm so, so sorry,"

"What're you apologising for, love?" The alpha pulled away - much to Louis' dismay - to study the omega's face. Louis let out a shaky exhale and Harry brushed away a newly fallen tear tenderly. "I... I..." The boy croaked, blinking a whole new bout of tears. Harry pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek, the saltiness tingling his lips. "I... w-was out j-just now..." He choked out, his entire frame shaking. The alpha nodded carefully. "A-and there was this m-massive alpha. H-he said I s-smelled good and t-that he wanted to... to talk..."

Harry froze. They both knew Louis' heat was coming soon; that his scent had been changing - becoming sweeter, more appealing. "H-he complimented me... said that my p-pups would be blessed. I-I didn't want to talk to him, so I moved away. A-and he cornered me into the wall." Louis stopped, fresh tears threatening to fall. Harry's eyes burned with unshed tears of his own. He should've been there. He knew that the chances this would happen were high since Louis' scent was changing.

He knew.

Yet, he wasn't there - swept away by work once again.

His inner alpha growled - mad at himself and protective. "Did... did he do anything to you?" His voice cracked and his hold around Louis' small waist tightened. Louis shook his head. "I kneed him," he inhaled deeply - his last strategy to try to calm himself down, since retreating into his nest and being surrounded by soft blankets and familiar scents barely helped. "Then I came right back home."

Harry sobbed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he mumbled, pecking every inch of the boy's face - his pink lips, his long eyelashes, his forehead, his chin, his cheeks, his high cheekbones. "I'm sorry," Louis whispered, sniffling. The alpha's heart broke. "It's not your fault, Louis."

"I knew I was going into heat soon. I should've put on cologne or take my suppressants." He sounded sad, disappointed. Harry rested his head on the crook of Louis' neck. "I knew too, love. I should've been there with you. It's my job to protect my mate. I'm sorry, Lou. Can you please forgive me?" Louis studied the scar from the bonding bite on Harry's neck rather fondly. The sniffling subsided. "I was never mad at you."

"Besides," the omega tried to pass off a joke, "when have I ever not forgiven you?" He forced a laugh to cover up his trembling frame, neither of which went unnoticed to Harry. The green-eyed boy huffed, pressing his lips against Louis'.

"You know I'm not kidding when I say I love you, right?"

"I sure hope so," Louis mumbled against the pillow-soft lips. "Because, news flash, we're bonded."

Harry let out a playful growl, nipping at Louis' bottom lip. He relished in the way Louis retaliated by tugging at his curls. Their kiss was soft and loving, nothing rushed and dirty, yet still so full of passion.

Later that night, Louis had brought the turtle and blanket with him to bed, tucking himself into the awaiting arms of Harry. He had still been shaken, though Harry did his best to cheer him up during the afternoon with a few screenings of their favourite Disney movies and ice cream. "I love you so much," the alpha sighed contentedly, nosing at the nape of his mate's neck. Louis' omega preened under the attention. The boy grinned cheekily up at Harry - his first genuine smile since the incident. "What can I say - I'm irresistible." And right there, surrounded by their blanket fort and hundreds of pillows and soft toys, Harry could find no fault in the boy's words.

Louis Tomlinson was the moon - the embodiment of an eternity of admiration for his loved one - and Harry Styles had been the Sun that shone brightly, lighting them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence was based off the quote "the Sun loved the moon so much that it was willing to die every night for her to breathe". I wrote this at 2am because I really felt the need to write something fluffy/comfort. If you've read the whole thing, then thank you for sticking through with it HAHA. you can find me on wattpad @theyeetomyhawhawhaw where I have posted a few other larry stories - maybe I'll move them here, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thank you! Love you <3


End file.
